From Bombshell to Hit List
by Cartwillsforever
Summary: AU from Season 2, Episode 7, Musical Chairs. What if after Derek blew up at Tom, he accepted Jerry's offer to return to Bombshell? Bombshell is now a roaring success, and with a Tony under her belt, Karen is ready for the next step. The only problem? Hit List is finally on the road to Broadway, and Karen - and Derek - still want to be a part of it. But nothing is ever easy...
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

I am so excited to be posting this - I am torn between making this a one-shot and continuing it, so please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, although I'd love it if Derek Wills showed up in my room and told me I was a star... Le sigh!

* * *

The incessant ringing of her cell phone woke up Karen Cartwright, who had been in the middle of a rather pleasant dream. Refusing to admit defeat, Karen kept her eyes closed as she stretched her arm out to her bedside table, where she fumbled around until she found her iPhone.

"Hello?" Karen fought to sound as though she were awake, although she rather doubted she pulled it off.

"Hey Karen!" came Jessica's perky voice.

"Jessica, it's-" Karen decided she'd rather keep her eyes closed, "-my day off. Why are you calling so early?"

"Aw, did we have a rough night celebrating?"

Karen groaned. "I hate you."

"You love me, Iowa."

Karen stretched luxuriously before saying, "You know, when you've won a Tony, I'm pretty sure no one's allowed to call you Iowa anymore."

Jessica laughed. "Alright Miss-I've-got-a-Tony, I was calling because I ran into an old friend of mine and he's been hired to be a part of the workshop for _Hit List_."

Karen jolted upright. "What?"

"Oh yeah," Jessica bragged, knowing that she had Karen's attention now, "Turns out Jimmy finally swallowed his pride and the boys have one tight book. Could be amazing."

Karen fought to say something coherent. "Wow, that sounds great."

"Are you going to go for it?"

"Maybe. I gotta go – I'll call you later, kay?" Karen barely waited to hear Jessica say goodbye before she hung up.

Karen slowly lay back down on her bed. Was she interested in being a part of _Hit List_? Absolutely. With Kyle and especially Jimmy? Not so much.

Jimmy had written and scored some of the best songs she'd heard, but his attitude had been a major problem. Derek – _the _Derek Wills – had even given them a chance, but Jimmy's refusal to take constructive criticism, even though it had been badly needed, had frustrated Derek too much. Considering Derek's healthy – some would say overblown – ego, it wasn't a surprise he gave up on the two. Thankfully for Karen, Jerry had seen what an unmitigated disaster _Bombshell _would be without Derek, and with her help, had managed to convince Derek to return to _Bombshell_, which had been faltering under Tom's unqualified hands. Tom, a brilliant composer, was certainly not a director, and although it took him a while to acknowledge it – Tom in fact bitterly fought with Derek every step of the way, at times frustrating Derek enough that they might have actually come to blows had she, Eileen and Julia not run interference between the two – he did eventually concede that Derek knew what he was doing and could be trusted with his and Julia's "baby". In fact, after hearing Derek's rant at the premiere of _Liaisons_, Tom and Julia actually sat down and changed _Bombshell_ so that the best parts of Julia's brilliant book made their way into the musical. In the end, no one – not even Jerry – could deny that the end result was a truly remarkable show. Jerry had still argued against many of the changes, but the creative team – plus Eileen – had stuck to their guns, and their multiple Tony wins and still-running show only cemented the fact that they had been right to do so.

What galled Karen though was the fact that Jimmy had expected her to give up her chance to be on Broadway after a few weeks' acquaintance with him. They were barely friends – she thought him ridiculously talented and good-looking, but she hadn't known him long enough for… anything, really. Yes, Karen believed in _Hit List_, but she didn't see why she had to give up her dream just to satisfy a tortured artist's temper tantrum. It was mindboggling. That Derek thought she should leave _Bombshell_ and join him, she sort of understood; Karen, in fact, had been flattered that Derek had thought her talented enough to want her in yet another musical he was directing, and believed in her enough that he thought she'd get to Broadway even without _Bombshell_. And honestly, Derek was _the _Derek Wills – he had over a decade of experience and the bona fides to back him, and even after the bad press over his womanizing ways, no one could deny that he knew what he was doing. Plus, he had been the only one who had believed she could play Marilyn Monroe, the only one who had fought for her and trusted her. For that alone Karen understood why he had hoped she might join him and quit _Bombshell_ when he did. Karen trusted Derek, trusted the vision and opinions of the man who had ultimately helped her become the next Broadway star. But some guy she had had a crush on? Who was completely rude, arrogant, and entitled – and didn't yet have the clout to act that way and be able to get away with it? Karen may at times be called a pushover or naïve, but even she hadn't been willing to stand there and let her life and her choices be criticized and mocked by someone who had no idea what he was talking about. And so once Derek returned to _Bombshell_, Karen had wished Kyle luck and let the acquaintance lapse. It ultimately hadn't been that hard; they weren't friends and anyway, she soon became too busy with _Bombshell_ to do much else.

And then there had been Derek.

Everyone – from Eileen, Tom and Julia to even Josh, Derek's assistant choreographer – thought she and Derek were sleeping together. No matter how many times in however many different ways she said otherwise, they didn't believe her. Neither did the press, for that matter. If Karen was being honest, even she had no idea what they were. She remembered all the little moments she and Derek had shared, as well as the more blatant ones that might have become something if they'd allowed it – the comment about knowing love, the almost kiss, or when he compared himself to Bob Fosse and she to Gwen Verdon. The implication in his words had made her blush, and she still thought of the moment with a pleased smile. But nothing ever happened. Karen knew only too well that Derek's reputation as a womanizer was well deserved. He had after all slept with both Ivy and Rebecca, and she knew from his own lips that he'd also dated (or rather slept with) every good-looking leading actress he'd directed, none of which was ever serious. Derek Wills wasn't the type of guy to have a relationship with, and Karen was very much the type of girl who only went for relationships. So no matter how much she liked Derek and enjoyed his company, she never allowed herself to go past the harmless flirtation stage, and Derek in turn never made a move.

Before she could even think about it, Karen was reaching for her phone again and dialing Derek.

"Karen, you're calling rather early for your day off. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just heard that _Hit List_ might finally be coming to Broadway."

She heard Derek scoff. "Yes, I did hear something about that. Don't worry about it, darling – they're just doing a workshop, and unless they've made drastic changes, it's highly unlikely to get anywhere, and certainly not to Broadway. Off-Broadway, maybe, and even that's a stretch."

Karen shook her head. "It has been nearly two years…"

She could hear Derek shift on his couch. "Are you thinking of joining _Hit List_?"

Karen bit her lip. "I'm not sure. Maybe?"

Karen heard Derek moving around. "I have a meeting with the producers of _The Wiz_, but I should be done by lunch. I'll meet you at Bond 45 and we can discuss more there, alright?"

"Thanks Derek."

"It's what I'm here for," Derek said fondly, before hanging up.

Karen smiled briefly before flicking the covers off. She was too distracted to sleep anyway, and she might as well start getting ready. A long bath sounded real good to Karen right then.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, darling," Derek said as he approached the table Karen was sat at, and gave her cheeks a brief kiss. "The producers were all but groveling and I just couldn't bring myself to leave."

Karen rolled her eyes. "So did you say yes then?"

"I said maybe. It's not like I lack for projects, and they did dare to fire me. Besides, I'd imagine you're happy that I haven't accepted yet – you do want me to direct _Hit List_, do you not?"

Karen looked at Derek with a start. "I don't even know if _I_ want to do it."

"Yes you do," he declared. "You're just afraid of their reaction when they hear you're interested."

Karen looked down at her glass of water. "What if they don't want me?"

Derek put down the menu. "You aren't serious?"

"What?" she said defensively.

"Darling," Derek replied with exasperation, "You're Karen Cartwright. There's no way they wouldn't want you, and if they don't, then they're even more idiotic than I gave them credit for and there's no way I would ever link my name to something that is sure to be an unmitigated disaster."

Karen shot him a thankful smile, but turned back to something else that was worrying her. "It's not just _Hit List_. I like playing Marilyn and the sense of accomplishment I get whenever the audience gives me a standing ovation at the end. It's my first leading role in a Broadway musical and won me my very first Tony and-"

Derek stilled her fidgeting hands with his own. "Listen darling, you loved _Hit List_. I still remember – very fondly-" Derek added when Karen shot him a look, "-how much you bothered me about it. If it's as good as we both hope it is, then it deserves to be premiered on Broadway for everyone to see – something we can make happen. As for your unfounded fears that you're abandoning the show... I highly doubt Eileen, Tom and Julia will be surprised when you don't renew your contract. And you, Karen Cartwright, are a brilliant actress and singer, and a genuine star, and will remain so, whether or not you continue to play Marilyn Monroe."

Karen looked at Derek with a small, pleased grin when he somehow managed to ease all of her worries. "What would I do without you?"

Derek gave her fingers a soft kiss. "That, darling, is something you'll never have to find out."

Karen just knew she was blushing. She inwardly shook her head and focused on the matter at hand. "But what about you? Whatever happened to "not enough money in the world" to go through the "torture" of working with "undeserving and ungrateful child" who "completely wasted" your "incredibly valuable time"?"

"So you don't want me? To direct, that is?" he said with a smirk.

"Stop fishing for complements," Karen snarked back. "You know you're a great director and that I can't imagine working without you."

Derek caressed her hand before releasing it to grab the menu again. "Darling, the feeling is entirely mutual. Now, shall we order?"

* * *

Perhaps it was cowardly of her, but Karen didn't speak to either Kyle or Jimmy; she instead told her agent to let them know that she might be interested in joining _Hit List_. It was both an ego thing – she didn't think she should have to go and beg for the title role – and pride, because Karen didn't think she'd been in the wrong at all to choose _Bombshell_ over _Hit List_. Karen didn't want to listen to Jimmy berate her or whatever else he might do.

What did surprise her was the almost immediate yes she received. Karen had thought, despite everything that she would bring to their production – not the least of which was Derek Wills as the director – that Jimmy would have said no, or at least dragged his heels a little more. Perhaps he had grown up – Karen could only hope that was true.

Karen was waiting impatiently for Derek to arrive so that they could look at the book for _Hit List_ – Derek had made her promise to wait until he came over – when her cell phone rang.

Wondering why Dennis was calling her, Karen answered. "What's up, Dennis?"

"It's Jessica," Jessica said, tacking on, "No, I still don't know where my phone is. That's not important. Are you near a computer?"

Karen frowned. "Why? What happened?"

She could practically hear Bobby roll his eyes when he snatched the phone from Jessica and spoke up. "Look at Page Six and tell me that you're still not sleeping with Derek Wills."

Karen groaned. "Really guys? This again?"

Jessica snatched the phone back from Bobby. "We're serious, Karen. Look at the photos and tell me, honestly, that there's nothing going on between you two."

Karen's curiosity got the better of her. She reached for her laptop and opened up a browser to look at Page Six. She had to admit the photos did look incriminating. There were several shots; in one, they were leaning towards each other, and due to the angle at which the photo was taken, they looked as though they were about to kiss. Another was of Derek kissing her hands, and Karen was looking down and smiling… but the most damning one was where they were standing outside the restaurant, she to go back to her apartment and he to another meeting, and he was kissing her forehead. The Karen in that photo obviously hated parting from Derek, and longed to stay exactly where she was, if only to continue to be in his company. The expression on her face was one she hadn't seen in ages, but recognized from old photos she had of Dev and her.

Karen didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the last photo, but a sudden knock at her door brought her back to the present.

"-KAREN?" was coming from her phone. Clearly Jessica had been trying to get her attention for a while.

Karen hurriedly closed her laptop. "Sorry, gotta go. I'll call you later!" she said as she opened the door to let Derek into her apartment.

Derek merely kissed the top of her head in greeting before heading over to the bar he'd gifted her with as a housewarming present and withdrew his bottle of scotch. When he noticed she'd hung up her call, he asked, "So where is the book?"

"In the living room."

Clearly Derek heard something in her voice, for he poured her a glass of scotch as well and brought it over.

"What's wrong?"

Karen accepted the glass containing the amber liquid. "Nothing's wrong, just… gossip, you know how it is."

"Ah yes, what would this town do without the gossip and the drama?" Derek said dryly, before heading towards her couch. "Are you coming?"

Karen looked at her closed laptop before nodding. "Yeah," she said as brightly as she could, before sitting down beside him.

Derek paused. "You know darling, it's alright if the book doesn't meet our expectations. No book is perfect on its first read through – it's why we take so long to get to Broadway. We'll just work on it until it is as perfect as we can make it, okay?"

Karen mustered up a smile. "I know."

She forced herself to only take a sip of scotch when Derek kissed the side of her head. Outwardly she looked calm, but inside she was panicking. Exactly when had she fallen in love with Derek Wills? And just what was she going to do about it?

* * *

The St. James was packed for Karen Cartwright's final performance in _Bombshell_ as Marilyn Monroe. When she had announced her intentions to leave the show, no one had been surprised, especially when word got around that she was going to be starring in _Hit List_, a musical she had previously been linked to. Nor were they surprised by the news that Derek Wills was directing it, since Karen had long been called his muse. What did shock everyone was just how much more amazing Karen's performances had been lately, and that was saying something, since she'd won a Tony handily because of her already striking portrayal of Marilyn. Most people assumed she was trying to leave her mark, making it a tough act for her replacement to follow, but those who knew her best knew there was more to it than that. Still, they couldn't deny that whatever was fueling her was working; she was better than she had ever been.

Jerry Rand was beside himself, not wanting to let her go; although the figures quoted in the papers were higher than what he'd offered Karen in reality, it was still a very substantial sum. And he wasn't the only one who was offering Karen great opportunities. Karen was inundated with offers for roles in television, other potential Broadway shows, music albums and even a movie or two. And Karen was flattered and excited, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't seriously considering a few of the offers. But thanks to the revelation that she was in love with Derek, she knew she wouldn't accept any. Karen couldn't disappoint Derek again, and despite knowing it might be better to just leave and cut ties with him until she got over him – because Karen was realistic enough to know that a relationship with Derek – assuming it would even happen – wouldn't be a long-term thing, and she wasn't about to get into a relationship with someone if forever wasn't even a possibility – she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him, even if all she got in return was friendship and occasional flirtation.

"I'm pathetic, right?" she asked Jessica as they were getting ready to go on stage.

Surprisingly it was Bobby who answered, with not a trace of mockery or sarcasm. "Karen, being in love doesn't make you pathetic. It makes you human and lovable, like the rest of us."

Karen hugged him tightly, before letting go when Linda called her over. "Thanks Bobby."

"Break a leg," he replied with a wink.

Waving and smiling at the rest of the cast, Karen headed over to Linda. "What is it?"

Linda pointed towards where Derek was standing. "He wants to see you."

Nodding in thanks, Karen headed over. "Any last minute notes?"

Derek shook his head. "You don't need any, but you knew that."

Karen shrugged. "I just thought, it's my last performance-"

Derek drew her in close. When he leaned forward, Karen almost thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You make me better in every way."

With that, he let her go and headed towards his seat, where he and _Bombshell_'s creative team would be watching tonight, leaving behind a dazed Karen. She was still standing there, looking at where Derek had been standing minutes earlier, until Linda forcibly called her to attention. Shaking her head and breathing in deep to settle her nerves – Rebecca had been right; even after hundreds of performances, she still felt her heart in her throat – Karen moved into position.

Art may not be therapy, but if there was one thing Karen learned while exploiting all of her personal experiences for the sake of theatre, it was that you can't just sit back and expect everything to fall into your lap; you have to go and reach for your dreams and grab onto it with everything you've got. This time, she wasn't about to let Derek's obscure comment go. She had no idea where it would lead and what the consequences might be, but she had to believe that whatever they'll have will be worth it, for however long it lasts. After all, life is short – shouldn't she enjoy every minute of it while she can?

Besides, even if it were to all fall apart tomorrow, she'll always have this – this moment, when one chapter of an unbelievable ride of her life is about to end and another is about to begin, when possibilities are endless and love within reach, and as a bonus, she had thousands of adoring fans waiting to see her play Marilyn one last time.

It couldn't get any better than this.

Well, maybe a kiss from a handsome British director.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! As you can see, I've decided to continue it ;) Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

Also! I've made changes to the previous chapter - it's nothing major, but you may want to read it again.

* * *

The celebration of Karen's triumphant last performance as Marilyn continued, and while Karen enjoyed the praise, the attention, and the company of her friends, all she really wanted to do was talk to Derek. Unfortunately, whenever she managed to get him alone, someone inevitably interrupted. This time it was Tom, with Julia not too far behind.

"You were amazing!" Julia trilled, before clumsily handing over a fresh glass of champagne. "You made the perfect Marilyn Monroe, and I'm so glad we took our chances with you."

"Thanks Julia," Karen said, before giving Julia a hug.

"Oh me too!" Tom interjected, and the three hugged each other, laughing.

When Derek cleared his throat, Julia looked at him with a soft smile. "You really are a great director, Derek. Thank you for everything."

After Derek bussed Julia's cheek, Tom sighed. "Oh what the hell," he said, before tugging Derek in for a hug. "Thank you, Derek."

Derek looked like he had no idea what was happening, but he gingerly patted Tom on the back. "You're welcome, Tom."

Of course, Eileen then came over and yet another round hugging and congratulations began. By the time the rest of the cast was through with her, Derek had already left.

Unwilling to make another spectacle, Karen quietly slipped away. Julia caught sight of her, but merely smiled at Karen, and continued her conversation with Tom and Simon. When she finally made her way out the door and into the warm night, Karen breathed a sigh of relief.

"How does it feel to be done with _Bombshell_? Any regrets?"

Karen started, before whirling around to find Derek, leaning against the side of the building.

"Derek, I thought you went home!"

"I wouldn't just leave like that, darling," he said mildly, before gesturing at the car that was waiting by the curb. "I'll take you back to your apartment."

Karen shook her head. "Actually, can we talk?"

"Is everything alright?"

Karen nodded. "I just want to talk to you. Can we go to your place?"

Derek looked at her for a beat, before slowly nodding his head in agreement. "Shall we?"

* * *

"I still can't get over this view," Karen said as she headed towards the living room, and stood by the windows to look at the lit-up Empire State Building. A few months after she made her debut on Broadway, Ana's former roommate had returned, and Karen had used the opportunity to move to a larger apartment in a nicer neighborhood. It had been an adjustment, living alone, but she loved her current place; still, Derek's apartment was something else entirely.

Derek came up beside her and handed her a glass of wine, before leaning against the back of the couch. "Neither can I," he said, and when Karen looked over at him, rather than the view of Manhattan, he was staring at her.

"Derek," she began, before she inwardly shook her head. Screw talking. Karen placed her wine glass down before coming to stand between Derek's legs. As Karen placed her hands on his chest, Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"This is a terrible idea," he whispered.

"Maybe," Karen said, as she ran her finger along his collarbone.

"I was being so good," he told her.

"We're not working together anymore," she reminded him. "This isn't you sleeping with yet another actress playing Marilyn Monroe." Karen stilled. "Is it?"

"Oh Karen," he breathed, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Karen had imagined this moment for months, and despite her wild imagination, it had nothing on the real thing. Derek kissed like how he directed – forceful and demanding, yet coaxing and playful too. When lack of air became a real concern, Karen reluctantly let him go.

Derek's thumb caressed her cheek. "You should go home."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Derek's eyes closed. "No. But you should. You're dates and flowers and hearts kind of a person; I'm not."

"I know," Karen replied. "Why do you think I waited this long? But I think it's worth a try, don't you?"

"Darling, it's worth more than a _try_," Derek smirked, before capturing her lips in another swoon-worthy kiss.

"Bedroom?" Karen panted, and laughed when Derek swept her in his arms.

"Too far," he mumbled against her neck and they collapsed onto the couch in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" reverberated through the rehearsal space when Jimmy Collins once again made the exact same mistake he'd been making all morning. Everyone in the room – with the exception of Jimmy – braced for a torrent of abuse to come out of Derek's lips. That Jimmy clearly did not care only seemed to set alight the fuse to Derek's already worsening temper.

Thankfully, before Derek could do something foolish yet satisfying – like punching the prick in the face – Karen and Kyle entered.

Sensing at once the tension in the room – and correctly guessing at the cause – Karen and Kyle split up. Karen headed over to Derek and asked if they could take a break, because she had a couple of things she wanted to discuss with him; once Derek agreed with a stiff nod, Kyle forcibly pulled Jimmy outside, no doubt to try and talk some sense into his partner.

Meanwhile, Karen was doing her best to coax Derek out of his foul mood, with the ensemble doing their best to pretend they weren't shamelessly eavesdropping.

"What happened?"

Derek dropped down into his seat. "What do you think happened? It's been hours and he still hasn't been able to get a simple blocking right."

Karen glanced at the ensemble, and they took the cue and left the room.

"You didn't have to chase them out, darling," Derek said with a small quirk of his lips.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have been able to do this otherwise," she said, before leaning down and kissing him lightly.

Derek tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss, before he reluctantly let her go. "I feel so much better already." Derek tucked a lock of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear.

"Good." Karen gave Derek one last lingering kiss before moving behind him to give his tense shoulders a much-needed massage. When she felt Derek slowly relaxing under her administrations, she said, "You know, I was once green too. You didn't think I'd be able to pull it off, remember? It's why you gave the part to Ivy at first."

"This isn't the same thing," Derek said tiredly. "You're a great actress and I knew from the beginning that you'd make a brilliant Marilyn. Jimmy, on the other hand, isn't an actor; a brilliant songwriter, I don't disagree, but I don't think he can do this. He doesn't know how to move and can't take criticism… he doesn't even try, or want to for that matter. I'm great, but even I can't work miracles."

Karen bit her lip. "You want to find someone else then?"

Derek sighed and nodded. "We have tech and previews in a few weeks, and if we want someone who has even a shred of chance of standing opposite you and able to hold his own, we need to start looking for replacements now."

"Well that's just great, isn't it?" came Jimmy's belligerent voice. "You two deciding the future of my musical now?"

"Our musical, Jimmy, and calm down," Kyle said from right behind him.

"Shut up!" Jimmy yelled at Kyle. "I listened to you when you first told me to trust them, and I listened to you when you said we needed them. I've been listening to you, Kyle, and I'm sick of it! You don't even know what they're doing!"

"What are we doing, besides getting _Hit List_ to Broadway?" Derek said derisively.

"Screwing this up so that you can go and work with Houston and Levitt, for one!" Jimmy tossed the folded up paper he fished out of his pocket.

"What are you talking about, Jimmy?" Karen asked in genuine confusion.

"Oh don't play coy with me, princess," Jimmy spat, getting Derek even more riled in the process.

"Jimmy, that's just gossip!" Kyle said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"So the photos lie now?" he retorted back.

Derek crossed his arms across his chest. "I didn't realize meeting old friends was a crime."

Jimmy snorted. "Bullshit. They have a new musical, everyone's heard about it, and word is your _muse_ will be perfect for the lead."

Karen shook her head. "Jimmy, it was lunch! We just ended up running into each other-"

Jimmy held up his hand. "I don't care. I want you out," he declared, looking defiantly at Derek.

The incredulous expression on Derek's face was only topped by Kyle's aghast one. Karen, who had been stunned at the pronouncement, was the first to recover.

"Let's all just calm down-"

"I'm not joking," Jimmy said coolly. "Either he's out or I'm walking, and taking my songs with me."

"You stupid little boy," Derek said quietly, before turning to Karen. "Come on, darling, let's let Kyle remind Jimmy of exactly why he's one of the stupidest human beings I've ever had the misfortune of encountering."

Jimmy stepped forward. "You don't own her."

Derek rolled his eyes at the false bravado. "Coming darling?"

Karen looked at Kyle with apology and at Jimmy with disappointment, before following Derek.

Jimmy looked stunned that Karen was also walking out, but it didn't last long; he quickly found his voice, and his anger. "I can't believe you're letting him dictate your life! You're just his obsession of the moment, you know! He told me so himself! How he tends to get focused on someone when he's directing, and acts out and gets short when he doesn't get his way? What happens when he gets a new obsession, huh? What are you going to do then?"

Derek paused at that. "You really are an unmitigated dimwit. She's Karen Cartwright, and if that name doesn't mean anything to you, then you have no business being in Broadway."

When Jimmy opened his mouth, undoubtedly to retort with something stupid, Derek continued. "It means she doesn't need me, you stupid bastard."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want you," Karen rebutted as she reached for his arm.

"I know, darling," Derek said before he gently kissed her temple. He turned back to Kyle and Jimmy. "Good luck with your musical, boys."

With that, the two opened the doors and walked out, leaving the stunned ensemble to stare after them in bewilderment.

* * *

"You didn't have to quit with me, you know," Derek said to Karen as she got ready to go meet up with Kyle. The news had hit the blogs thanks to the ensemble that had been there for the showdown, and within an hour, Karen had received a frantic call from the mild-mannered and eager writer, begging for a meeting. Derek hadn't wanted to go, but Karen had managed to persuade him to at least hear Kyle out.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did," Derek added when Karen looked at him skeptically, "But I know how much you loved the show."

"I did. I still do," Karen admitted. "But it won't be the same without you, and honestly, I'm not sure if they'll be able to pull it together without you."

"I really wish I could work with him, for your sake if nothing else," Derek said, gathering her in his embrace.

Karen smiled against his lips. "I know. You managed to work with Tom after all."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh by the way, did you really warn Jimmy off?" Karen asked, looking at him with curiosity.

Derek sighed. "I remember quite well what the two of you were like; not that I feared you renewing your crush, but I had no intention of sitting back and watch him clumsily try and flirt with you, in hopes of fumbling his way into your bed. You would have handled it well, I know, but I know his type; he wouldn't have taken it well, and it would have caused difficulties in rehearsal. Better he be pissed off with me than with you."

Karen ran her hands up his chest until her arms encircled his neck. She stood on her toes and brought her body closer to his. "Thank you ever so," she whispered against his lips in her best Marilyn impression.

As she had expected, Derek's hold on her tightened. Karen acting as Marilyn had always been a pleasure to behold for Derek, but ever since she had re-enacted her "Happy Birthday" casting couch session – with a far more favorable ending – for his birthday, whenever she "played" Marilyn… Let's just say there was a reason Karen never did this unless they were in the privacy of their apartments.

Unfortunately, his cell phone rang just then.

"Ignore it," she whispered.

"And Kyle?" Derek muttered as he tugged Karen's top over her head.

"He can wait."

"Yes he bloody well can," Derek growled as they tumbled back into bed.

* * *

"I know he's been a real jerk-"

Derek scoffed, and Kyle swallowed hard. Already nervous, when Derek and Karen had been late, Kyle thought he might actually be having a heart attack. His entire future rested in how well the next few minutes go, and Kyle was acutely aware of that fact – and that he was not doing a very good job of convincing Derek and Karen to return to _Hit List_.

He'd spent the afternoon yelling at Jimmy, genuinely shouting at him, something Kyle never did. In his entire life he had never raised his voice once, and that had been enough to get Jimmy to really listen to him. The blogs and papers were already writing them off; their investors and producer were threatening to pull out unless they got Derek and Karen back on board, and worst of all, all the choreography and set-design and – well, everything, really – all belonged to Derek, meaning he'd have to agree to let them use his work.

But even after all that, Jimmy had been stubborn and had refused to come and apologize. No matter what Kyle said and did, Jimmy had proceeded to steadily drink and get high, and Kyle had stormed out in a fury. He knew at least the next few steps: let Jimmy cool down and sober up, convince Derek and Karen to come back and give them another chance, or if not, convince Derek to allow them to use his work, and settle the wary Scott and their investors.

Kyle breathed in deeply before speaking again. "I know, I know he's to blame for this, but you have to understand how devastating it was when you quit two years ago. You were right," Kyle hurriedly added when Derek looked as though he was about to say something biting, "the book did need a lot of work, but it took Jimmy months before he agreed to do it. Scott had us on the back-burner because you'd left, and it took us months after we'd reworked the entire show before Scott came back on-board."

"And I don't see how this is my problem."

"Derek," Karen quietly chastised, before turning back to Kyle. "But we'd been working well until this morning."

Kyle nodded. "Because we both knew it was our best chance, and honestly, neither of us could imagine someone else playing Amanda. It was always going to be you."

Derek signaled the waiter for a refill. "Well that's all well and good, but do hurry it along, will you? Considering your partner has fired me, I'm not exactly in the mood for a long-winded story."

Kyle gulped. "He was just upset because he was afraid it all would have been for nothing. If I can get Jimmy to come around-"

"No," Derek simply stated, all the more scary because his tone was so final. "I don't tend to give people second chances, especially when they don't deserve it, but I made an exception for you once and I'm not going to do it again. I want you to understand something Kyle, because you do show a lot of promise and you have grown as a writer. A show's success or failure lies with the director. It is my vision and my work that people see acted out on stage for them, and so it's my reputation that's on the line if something goes wrong. Because that's the case, I don't put on stage work that is not mine, or something that I don't believe in. Your friend Jimmy? It may be his songs and he sings well, but he's not an actor and doesn't know how to move on stage with grace and fluidity. I've tried to overlook it because his connection with the songs he sings is undeniable, and Scott liked the idea of him playing Jesse, but I've had it with his attitude. I can't keep going around and around on this with Jimmy. I know his type; if it's not this it will be something else, and I barely put up with that kind of bullshit with seasoned veterans, let alone a kid from Brooklyn who knows nothing about theater. I have offers that I turned down because of this, because I believed in this, and I've essentially wasted my valuable time – again. So good luck Kyle, but I'm done."

Karen reached for his hand. "I'm sorry."

Derek shook his head. "It's not your fault darling, believe me. I really did want to do this show, and I'm saddened that something that could have been amazing and different isn't going to be showcased on Broadway." He looked at Kyle, who sat looking like his entire world had just ended, before turning back to Karen. At her nod, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

Karen waited until the waiter left before speaking. "Kyle, we really did just run into Tom and Julia when we were going out for lunch, and since we hadn't seen each other in a while, decided it'd be nice to catch up. The show they're writing for isn't even finished yet, but even if it was, neither Derek nor I would have left _Hit List_ for it. We really believed in you and Jimmy and what you guys have created."

Kyle turned his head away, clearly fighting from breaking down. "This was supposed to be our big break," he trembled.

Karen looked at him with sympathy. "It's not over yet, you know. Find a different director who loves the show as much as you do – I'm sure Scott knows someone – and go from there."

"There's no way you'll come back?"

Karen shook her head. "I really am sorry, Kyle. I know it wasn't your fault, but I can't put my reputation on the line like this when I can't even trust Jimmy to behave himself."

"I can talk with Jimmy and get it all sorted out, I promise," Kyle begged earnestly.

Karen smiled sadly. "The thing is, you can't promise that. He's probably going to keep throwing tantrums every time something doesn't go his way. I've already experienced my share of diva-like behavior, and have no intention of going through all that again."

Kyle woodenly nodded. He cleared his throat when Karen stood up. "Do you think Derek will allow us to use his choreography and ideas?"

"Derek isn't vindictive. He may not like Jimmy but he won't punish everyone else because of that," she reassured him.

Kyle looked like he desperately wanted to believe her. "Thank you Karen," he said fervently and forlornly watched her leave the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for your reviews! They really kept me going, especially after the depressing scene on Smash yesterday (those of you who have seen it, you know what I'm talking about). Well, if the show won't give me Derek and Karen, I'll just have to get them together! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"What did Scott say?" Karen asked Derek when he came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"The usual tripe," he replied with a sigh. "You?"

Karen slowly turned around to face Derek. "Jerry offered me Eliza."

Derek looked surprised. "_My Fair Lady_? I thought they were opening at the Belasco in a few weeks with Bryn Abrams."

"They are, but Bryn has a problem with her vocal cords and requires surgery. It's going to take months of recovery before she can come back."

Derek had trouble reading Karen, who was usually an open book. "And how do you feel about playing Eliza?" he cautiously asked.

Karen pursed her lips. "How do you feel about it?"

Derek peered at Karen quizzically. "What, is this some kind of a test?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "You spent years working on _My Fair Lady_."

"Yes I did, but I'm not the one directing it. And for the record, I think you'd make a fantastic Eliza – although your accent needs work."

"You know Jerry only offered it to me because he wants you back as the director," Karen said as she followed Derek to the kitchen.

Derek shut the cupboard door and turned to face Karen. "I can't tell if you're being humble or deliberately stupid for some reason."

"Derek!"

"Karen!" he mimicked. When Karen's expression remained unimpressed, Derek rolled his eyes. "Jerry wants you because you'll make him a lot of money. He doesn't need me because he already has a director and my choreography. Are you seriously worried about this?"

Karen tried to shrug nonchalantly. "It's an iconic role."

"So was Marilyn," Derek reminded her, "And you were so good you won a Tony. When are you going to believe you're as good as everyone says you are?"

"Why would I need to when I have you to remind me?" Karen said with a soft smile as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?"

When Derek began to play with the hem of her tank, Karen stilled his hands. "Are you sure you're okay with me taking this part?"

Derek pulled back slightly. "Darling, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Karen avoided looking at Derek as she fidgeted with his fingers. "We only just left _Hit List_, and-"

Derek stilled her hands. "Karen, I have no intention of going back to _Hit List_, and you know that. What's this really about?"

Karen sighed. "I'm worried, okay? If I do _My Fair Lady_ and you do a different project, and we hardly ever see each other…"

"Karen, look at me."

When Karen reluctantly did, Derek brought her hands up to his lips. "I hope you don't honestly believe that it's our similarities in schedules that have us seeing each other."

Karen huffed. "No, of course not. But Dev and I-"

"He was a bastard and an idiot," Derek pointed out, "And had no idea what life in the theater was really like."

"I just don't want us to drift apart," she confessed, then added, "And I don't want you to get yourself another muse."

Derek sighed and looked away. "You're talking about what Jimmy said."

"You don't exactly have the best track record," Karen quietly pointed out.

"No, I don't," he agreed. "But you knew that already and still insisted on giving this a _try_. Are you changing your mind?"

"No, of course not," Karen reassured him. "But I can't help but worry. I don't think that's wrong of me." Karen searched Derek's gorgeous hazel eyes and hoped she hadn't pushed too far.

Derek looked at Karen a little sadly. "No, it's not." Derek breathed in deeply and seemed to shake off the mood that had settled around them. "You don't need to though, darling. Why on earth would I go looking for someone else when I have you?"

"I'm going to hold you to that," Karen whispered against his lips.

And they sealed the agreement with a kiss – and a thorough christening of the kitchen counter.

* * *

"How is it coming along?"

"Déjà vu," Tom muttered to Julia, and she quickly stifled an inappropriate giggle.

"It's still very rough, Eileen," Julia eventually answered. "The book is all over the place and songs aren't done, and honestly, it's not really a high priority for us right now."

"Better make it a priority, because Derek is available."

Tom exchanged startled glances with Julia. "What? We just had lunch with Karen and Derek like two days ago and they were still working on _Hit List_."

"Did you not read the papers?" Eileen asked, before she handed over one of several copies on her desk.

"Oh no," Julia muttered as she read the article.

Tom nodded his head. "I saw a bit of that attitude when we were putting together Ronnie's concert. I'm surprised Derek put up with it for this long."

"He loved the show. So did Karen."

"And now Derek is free," Eileen said, bringing Tom and Julia back to the reason she'd asked them to come to her office. "Karen, unfortunately, is already signed on to do _My Fair Lady_ after that horrible situation with Bryn, the poor thing."

"She's going to make a great Eliza," Tom mused.

"She would've made a better Scarlett," Eileen said wistfully. "Now, think you can get something to show Derek?"

Tom exchanged glances with Julia. "We'll get right on it."

* * *

Fortunately for the Houston and Levitt team who had not been kidding when they'd told Eileen their _Gone with the Wind_ musical had not been their top priority and so hadn't had much of anything written, Derek, although interested, was in dispute over _Hit List_ and didn't want to get involved with another project when he was still trying to sort that mess out. It turned out Jimmy didn't have the right to fire Derek, and so Scott was trying to get him back. That of course created a tug of war between Scott and Jimmy, and Derek found himself unwillingly drawn in to what was likely going to become a legal nightmare.

And to be honest, Derek sort of shared Karen's fears about his womanizing ways, and he knew just how obsessive he could get over a new project. Something like _Gone with the Wind_ was sure to tempt him in both, and Derek didn't know if he was strong enough to resist. He really didn't want to test himself just yet.

Derek had never had a long-term relationship, and he'd genuinely preferred it that way. It wasn't just his ego or him not knowing any better; he honestly didn't like dealing with the drama and complications that inevitably came with relationships. He had enough of that working in Broadway, and honestly, work had been more than enough to keep him happy. But along came Karen Cartwright, and she ended up becoming more than just his muse.

When he'd first seen her during the Marilyn audition, he'd liked her right off the bat. He had liked that she hadn't come dressed as Marilyn; she was gorgeous, sexy, and felt very genuine, and her voice had been out of this world. He'd been spellbound by her, and he had only fallen further under her spell as time went on, until he couldn't see anyone else but her as Marilyn. And once she got the lead and they began working closely together, he'd come to like her as a person. But Derek had held off on trying to get Karen into his bed, even after it had become clear that whatever flirtation she and Jimmy had indulged in had been over, because he'd liked her more than anyone else he'd known and hadn't wanted to jeopardize their friendship for something that likely wasn't going to work out. And now that they were in a relationship – and he was actually very comfortable in it – he didn't want to risk ruining it all.

It really was strange, Derek mused. If anything, he would've thought someone like Ivy would have made a better match for him – well, before he'd found out she was more vulnerable and fractured and needy than he'd been prepared to handle. In those respects Karen was better, because she wasn't any of those things. Karen was vulnerable and had moments of self-doubt, but those moments came from inexperience rather than because of poorly healed wounds. Karen also didn't put her self-worth in a man's opinion of her, even if it was a director of his reputation and caliber. She trusted him and his opinions, but she trusted herself too just as much. It was one of the things he most liked about her.

Ivy should have been the better choice because she was a veteran in this business and knew the ins and outs of how things got done. Her professionalism and low expectations should have made their relationship easy and uncomplicated, exactly what he'd been looking for, but instead it had been quite the opposite. With Karen, it should have been complicated because she was after a long-term relationship and expected more from him, and yet it was far easier with hardly any drama. The last few weeks – in fact the last two years – with Karen was some of the least uncomplicated and easy time in his life. And Derek honestly didn't want to lose that just yet.

"Derek?" came Karen's voice, along with the smell of delicious Chinese from – Derek would bet – his favorite take-out place in the city.

"Evening, darling," he said as he took the food from her and kissed her sweetly.

"Mmm," Karen said as she snuggled in closer, "Missed you."

"Me too," he said with an indulgent smile, before starting to unpack the food. "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "I mean, in order to get this, you would have had to go out of your way in the opposite direction from my apartment after a no doubt exhausting rehearsal. We could have easily ordered in."

"It wasn't that far," Karen protested. "And I also wanted Chinese, and you know they don't deliver."

"What happened?" Derek plainly asked.

Karen huffed. "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really," Karen repeated. "I know you turned down the opportunity with Lionsgate, and I can't help but think it's because of me."

Derek dug into the crispy scallops. "It's not just you," he said. "Tom and Julia's book is going to be done soon, and I'm far more interested in directing _Gone with the Wind_ than some new crime drama."

"That's great!" Karen enthused.

"How was rehearsal?"

"It was fine. It's a lot of work, of course, but nothing I can't handle." Karen teased, "Doug doesn't yell either, which was a nice change of pace."

"Enjoy it while you can, darling."

Karen good-naturedly rolled her eyes, before reaching for the pork dumplings. "All I want is Derek Wills' 'ead," she sang in her best Cockney accent.

Derek burst out laughing.

Karen tried to maintain her peeved expression, but even she couldn't deny that her accent was terrible. She pushed the take-out containers to the side and leaned forward on the counter.

"Want to help me sound "proper and prim"?"

"Oh darling," Derek said, still chuckling, "Forget dinner; we're going to need to start right away."

Karen pointedly took a bite of his scallops.

* * *

When word came from Scott that Jimmy had been arrested, Derek found himself not at all surprised. Considering Jimmy's attitude, Derek had practically expected Jimmy to have a sordid past and unsavory friends in low places. Still, Derek hadn't thought Jimmy would be so stupid as to get completely high and wasted, and then proceed to steal a car and wreck it. Thankfully, it looked like Jimmy might be sentenced to attend a jail diversion program rather than serving a prison sentence.

In any case, it meant _Hit List_ was essentially dead. A part of Derek felt some perverse satisfaction, because considering the work he'd put into it, if he didn't get to direct it, he thought no one should be able to. But he did feel bad for Scott, since this left him in a complete lurch, and for Kyle, whose dream of being on Broadway was slipping further away.

Karen, meanwhile, although completely immersed in her busy schedule of rehearsals, somehow managed to convince Julia to take on Kyle as an apprentice/assistant. She felt bad for Kyle because here she was, about to go on as Eliza Doolittle in the revival of a Broadway classic, and it only happened because she'd quit on Kyle and Jimmy. Karen didn't regret her decision, she'd explained to Derek, but she did feel terrible about leaving them in a bind like that. Besides, Kyle needed a job, and if he could learn at the same time, all the better.

Kyle was ecstatic at the opportunity, and looking forward to making the most of it. He hoped that learning from Julia Houston would make him a better writer, so that when Jimmy finally got out of his alcohol and drug rehabilitation program, Kyle would have an even better book to show him. He hoped that might mend the rift that had been growing between them.

And so life continued. Karen spent her days in rehearsal, Derek in meetings, and in the evenings, they got together either in his apartment or hers and had dinner, talked about their day, and spent their nights together. It was a side of domesticity Derek hadn't thought he'd enjoy, and that Karen had sorely missed.

Karen also missed Derek's presence in rehearsals, although not for the reason she thought she would. Derek ran a tight ship, and although Doug was very capable and just as much a dictator – although far nicer than Derek – Karen could tell from having watched _Bombshell _and _Hit List_ come alive on stage that Doug wasn't of the same caliber a director as Derek. Doug tended to go for the obvious flash, which Jerry enjoyed, but in the more intimate moments when simplicity might have served better, or when Derek's choreography should have been allowed to shine, it got lost under Doug's heavy hand.

"It's just… frustrating," Karen complained to Derek one night.

"That's why Jerry wanted you instead of Bryn's understudy," Derek explained. "Doug's name wouldn't be as big a draw for the audience as mine, despite having my choreography, and so Jerry wanted a star to make up for that."

"Why couldn't he just hire you?" she plaintively asked.

Derek kissed the top of Karen's head as he made his way over to the couch. "Because darling, my salary is far more expensive and Jerry would have had to fork over at least a part of Doug's contract fees in compensation."

"I was so excited for this, you know? And I still am interested, just… I don't connect to it as I did to Marilyn."

"You're only signed on for a few months, Karen. After that, you'll be free to go wherever you please." Derek pulled Karen onto his lap. "Now, enough about work. There's a documentary about making of _Gone with the Wind_ that I want to watch. Want to join me or do you have to go?"

Karen sighed exaggeratedly. "I suppose I could stick around." She looked down at Derek and caressed his cheeks. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she was too scared to get them out. She swallowed with difficulty and instead just kissed him with everything she had.

"Still want to watch a documentary?" she asked coyly.

"Screw the documentary."

As Derek carried her upstairs, Karen promised herself she would tell him. Just not yet.

* * *

"You are such a coward!" Ana said as they made their way out of the rehearsal studio for lunch.

"I know, I know!" Karen admitted. "But don't you think it's too soon?"

"Especially considering his history," Jessica chimed in.

"You really think Derek's going to be, what, offended that you said it first?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "What if he doesn't feel the same way yet and it gets really awkward?"

Karen pointed to Jessica. "Exactly. We've only been together a couple of months."

"True," Ana drawled as she snagged a table. "But considering that you've been flirting with each other for like two years, and that he hasn't slept with anyone the entire time, don't you think it's pretty obvious he feels the same?"

"She doesn't know that," Jessica insisted after she finished her bite.

"True, I don't know that."

Ana groaned. "You're both impossible!"

Karen played with her salad. "It's a big step, one that I'm not sure I'm ready for."

Ana put down her sandwich and leaned forward. "Listen Karen, if you're not certain how you really feel or you don't think you're ready for such a commitment, that's one thing. But if you're only hedging because you're afraid of his reaction, then you should just tell him so you know where you stand. Do you really want to spend the next however long with Derek only to find out that you both want completely different things? At least at this stage you have the option of parting as amicably as you can. But later on down the road? You're talking about never being able to work with Derek Wills again, and depending on how acrimonious your break-up is, being potentially barred from roles if he badmouths you to enough people. You're great, Karen, but you're no Leigh Conroy, and he's Derek Wills."

When Karen looked at Jessica, she shrugged. "Ana's right. You went into this relationship knowing it might not work out; better you know now, right?"

Karen leaned back into her chair. "Great."

* * *

In the nearly three years since she'd been fired from _Bombshell_, Ivy Lynn found that her career wasn't where she'd hoped it would be. Ivy looked upon her almost-suicide attempt as a wake-up call she'd badly needed, and things for a while seemed to be looking up slightly – she'd landed the role of Cecile in _Liaisons_, and although the run had been short, her performance had been well-received. She had thought she could get some more great supporting roles and work her way to the top. Unfortunately, the shows on Broadway – or making their way to Broadway – that she'd be great for already had a cast, and it was the same for Off-Broadway. There were rooms in ensembles, of course, but Ivy had hoped to make her way forward, not back.

Not a day went by that Ivy didn't regret all her mistakes and machinations, that she didn't wish she'd gotten the chance to play Marilyn Monroe instead. She didn't begrudge Karen her successes, of course, only that she wanted the same sort of opportunities and chances that Karen had been given.

When Karen had left _Bombshell_ to pursue a different project, Ivy knew Tom had wanted to offer it to her, but Jerry had been adamant that they needed another well-established star. Already concerned that losing Karen meant losing ticket sales and bringing about close of _Bombshell_, Jerry had feared giving it to the actress who'd already lost out on the part once before would bring the end that much sooner. Ivy had understood, and honestly, she'd been rather relieved. Given their vying for the part of Marilyn and that Karen had won out over her, Ivy didn't want to be compared to Karen's portrayal and find out that she really had been lacking after all. She didn't think her already beaten ego could handle a pounding like that.

Ivy had harbored hopes the lead in Tom and Julia's next project might finally be her chance to star in Broadway. Tom was one of her best friends, and Julia and she got along as well. Unfortunately for Ivy, the newest Houston and Levitt musical was based on _Gone with the Wind_, and Ivy knew she wasn't the ideal actress to play the part of Scarlett O'Hara. But with Karen – the obvious favorite for the part – working on _Hit List _and now _My Fair Lady_, Ivy hoped she might at least be given a chance to read for it. She was sure she could make them look at her and take notice. And when word went around that Derek was directing it, Ivy smiled. Here was her chance – again. And this time? Nothing and no one was going to stand in her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! Your kind words, your favoriting or following this story makes me smile and feel like Karen did when she finally nailed _20th Century Fox Mambo_! So as a thank you, I decided to upload this chapter earlier than scheduled. Enjoy, and _please don't forget..._ to tell me what you think!

* * *

"Kyle, come on in," Julia said as she opened the door for the young writer. "Welcome to Tom's apartment. Make yourself at home – Tom's just working on a number."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity," Kyle gushed as he tried not to gawp. Seriously, he was in Tom Levitt's apartment and Julia Houston was standing in front of him!

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Karen. That girl can be very persuasive when she wants to be – not that I'm not happy to have you as an assistant," Julia hurriedly tacked on.

"I promise I won't get in the way," Kyle said earnestly. "Or if you'd rather, you could send me out to run errands for you. I'd be more than happy to take care of them."

Julia tried to smile as sincerely as she could. It wasn't Kyle's fault that Ellis had been annoying and creepy and an all around worm. "Well, let's just see how it goes first, shall we?"

Kyle paused when he heard the upbeat melody being played on the piano. "That sounds great!"

"It's another one of our numbers for _Gone with the Wind_," Julia said as she opened the door to Tom's piano room.

"_-so I bid, One hundred fifty dollars – in gold_!"

As Tom finished with a flourish, Kyle clapped. "Is that the song when Rhett bids on Scarlett?" Kyle had read the book cover to cover and had also watched the movie in preparation for his new job.

"Mmhmm," Tom replied. "It's going to be great – this completely upbeat number, but everyone will be frowning. Except for Rhett, of course."

"We need to stop coming up with songs," Julia reminded Tom. "We're running long as it is."

"Uh, how long is it?" Kyle said timidly, unsure if he was allowed to ask that.

Julia sat on the couch with a sigh. "So far? We're looking at three hours and we're not even finished with Act II yet."

Kyle looked from Julia to Tom. "Wasn't the movie four hours long?"

"See?" Tom said to Julia. "Even the kid thinks four hours is reasonable."

"With intermission, we're talking almost _five hours_, Tom."

"So? In the 70's, they staged it for four hours."

"And that was considered too long. And the one at the West End was three and a half hours, and even that they cut down."

"Because it sucked."

"It was a flop," Julia agreed. "But still, it was a long show, a _very_ long show. Our show is going to be even longer, and the cast is going to hate us. And we're going to lose the audience."

They both looked at the storyboard, where their thirty-five songs – so far – listed on index cards weren't even able to fit due to the lack of space.

"We need to open with _Tara_," Tom told Julia.

"We still need to cut something – many things, in fact," Julia reminded him yet again. "_Tara _is good, but it's not great."

"It could be great!" Tom argued.

Julia looked again at the long list of songs, and the even longer book. "We have thirty-five songs, Tom, and we still have Act II to finish." She stood up and paced. "We need to stop writing new songs and just start taking out what we don't need."

Tom got up from the piano bench and moved towards the board. "We need _Tara_. It's a great introduction, and it transitions nicely into the Twelve Oaks scene. If you don't like it, I can come up with a different melody and we can rework some of the lyrics."

Julia sighed. "Fine. And we need _Rogue and Unladylike_ because that's the first time we meet Rhett."

Tom paused. "What if we skip the whole scene with Charles Hamilton? We'll still have Frank Kennedy."

"But that's Scarlett's first marriage!" Kyle interrupted, and then clasped his hands over his mouth. Looking utterly horrified, he mumbled, "Sorry, so sorry. I totally didn't mean to interrupt."

"Kyle's right," Julia said, causing Kyle's eyes to widen. "The whole story is essentially Scarlett's journey – we can't just remove her first impetuous and rash decision."

Tom groaned and collapsed backwards onto the couch. "I hate to say this, but we need Derek."

Kyle started. He had completely forgotten that Derek was signed on to direct this show.

Tom continued, oblivious to Kyle's reaction. "He'll tell us straight if we need to cut something, and if he's with us, then he can help us convince Eileen to put on a four-hour show."

Julia nodded and reached for her cell phone. "I'll call him right now."

* * *

"What do you think, Derek?" Julia asked him when he finally finished.

"It needs work, but it's got a lot of promise." Derek stared at the overflowing board. "It's also long."

"Is it doable?"

Derek looked at Tom then Julia before slowly nodding. "Yes. But if you go too long, we might have to cancel the matinee shows."

"That's not going to go over well with Eileen," Julia remarked with frustration.

"No it won't," Derek agreed with a smirk. "Try and keep it at four hours max, because then we can do shows at noon and at six."

Tom winced. "That won't give the cast much of a break."

Derek snorted. "Make sure you give some breathing room for Scarlett in Act II then."

"Thank you Derek," Julia said as the director stood up to leave.

"And this time, let's at least get most of the book finished before we go into workshop?"

"Hey, you'll get no arguments from us," Tom said with his hands raised.

"Oh, and start thinking of who you want for Scarlett and Rhett."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "You already have someone in mind."

"Course I do, Tom, I'm the director."

"Let me guess: Karen Cartwright?" Tom pointedly asked, a sly grin curling his lips.

Derek just looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"She really would make a great Scarlett O'Hara," Julia said regretfully. "How long is her contract with _My Fair Lady_ again?" she asked Tom.

"Months I heard, at least until Bryn is able to come back."

When Kyle entered with a tray, all three turned to him. Kyle's face burned red with embarrassment, worried he'd interrupted some important discussion. He stammered out, "M-m-more tea?"

"No thank you Kyle. Delightful as always, Tom, Julia," Derek said before making his way out of the apartment. "Let's work it so the next time I see you, the book will be mostly finished, yeah?"

"You're still a terrible human being!" Tom yelled after him.

Derek simply waved.

* * *

"Are your parents coming up?" Derek asked when Karen came back into the living room after answering a call from her parents.

"They wanted to, but I told them to wait until the actual opening. This is just a preview," she answered with a shrug.

Derek looked surprised. "They were there in Boston for your second show, and then for both the previews as well as the opening night."

"Well it was my first time as the lead of an official Broadway musical," Karen said with a smile. "They were excited and happy for me and wanted to make sure I knew it, especially after the whole thing with Dev. This time I'm more confident, and they don't really like coming to New York, so…"

"Right, Iowa," Derek said as though it was a foreign concept to him – which it was. "Do they know about… us?"

Karen hesitated. "Not exactly. They read the papers and visit the gossip sites, but they know not to take it seriously after the whole thing with Rebecca Duvall. But I think they have a pretty good idea."

"Hmm… You know, I've never done the whole meet-the-parents thing. I mean, I've met your parents before, but not as your boyfriend." The word tumbled out of Derek's mouth rather awkwardly.

"It's okay, Derek, you don't have to," Karen said with a laugh. "My friends have decided to come up for a few days so my parents aren't staying. They'll come for the opening night and crash with me before flying back home the next morning."

"Well, at least you have the space now to put them up."

"Yes, there is that," she said with obvious pleasure.

"Are you ready for previews?"

Karen hesitated before shrugging. "It's a great show. But you never know."

Derek stepped up behind Karen and wrapped his arms around her. "Nervous?"

Karen leaned back against Derek's solid frame. "Kind of. It just feels odd working with someone who's not you, you know?" Karen shook her head. "Honestly, I don't really know what I feel."

Derek kissed the crown of her head. "You'll be great. You've nailed the choreography and you sing beautifully. Even your accent is passable."

Karen slapped Derek's arm. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Hey," Derek said softly as he turned Karen around in his arms. She found herself flushing under his intense gaze, and felt the three dreaded words at the tip of her tongue once again.

"You're amazing," Derek told her as he caressed her lips with his thumb. Karen found her lips parting of their own volition, and just as Karen was about to actually say something – exactly what, she had no idea – Derek's lips crashed down onto hers. Karen's muffled moan was from equal parts relief as well as pleasure.

* * *

As predicted, Karen's performance as Eliza Doolittle was very well received. The audience laughed, cheered and clapped at appropriate moments, and in the end, the standing ovation was given enthusiastically. Still, Karen felt that there was something missing, and her attempts to discuss it with Doug and Jerry went nowhere. Everyone told her she was feeling just a little paranoid because it was the first time she wasn't working with Derek, and all Derek would say – beyond that she and the rest of the cast were great – was that Doug had a different style and vision, and it wasn't necessarily bad. Karen thought he was just saying that to relax her and make her feel better, but Derek wouldn't budge in his responses.

The early word on _My Fair Lady_ was very favorable, and with only three weeks until the official opening night, Karen eventually gave in. The show wasn't frozen, but as Ana pointed out, this was only her second time on Broadway – what did she really know?

In any case, Karen was excited to see her parents and friends from Iowa. She hadn't seen them in so long, and she had been excitedly picturing picking them up from the airport and taking them out to a nice restaurant for dinner. Unfortunately, it turned out they were arriving the afternoon of the opening night, which meant she was under tight restrictions and schedule; the possibility of getting stuck in a traffic jam to or from LaGuardia was too high of a risk. It sucked, but Karen knew it was one of the sacrifices that she had to make to lead the kind of life that she wanted to lead. Already she and her best friends were drifting apart; Karen hadn't even called them when she got the news that she'd be Marilyn until the day after, and even then Marlena had called her first rather than the other way around. They all understood, of course, since they too were busy with their husbands, children and jobs. But just because they understood didn't mean Karen didn't feel terrible about it all. She hated that she had missed the birth of Jamie, Marlena's daughter, Amy's wedding and Laura's baby shower because she couldn't fly home while doing 8 shows a week, and she'd jumped pretty much straight into first _Hit List_ and now _My Fair Lady_. And she didn't even talk to them all that much either, because their schedules were so different that they mostly just played phone-tag, if she even remembered to return their calls.

Karen was well aware she was a terrible friend, and she didn't want to be one of those people that forgot their roots and their family and friends once they made a name for themselves. She hated drifting apart from them and was hopeful that they could rekindle their friendship as she showed off the city that never sleeps. The last time only Amy had been able to make it, and they barely got to do anything because Karen had been so busy with _Bombshell_. This time, they were timing it so that they would all at least be able to hang out for most of Sunday as well as Monday, before the girls would have to catch their flights back home that night.

Karen couldn't wait.

* * *

The standing ovation was loud and seemed to go on forever. With the adrenaline rush from the show still pumping through her veins, Karen hurriedly undressed and wiped off her stage make-up. At least her dressing room at the Belasco didn't smell like beef, although she would miss the secret exit through the Angus McIndoe Restaurant that her dressing room at the St. James had afforded her. A quick shower and change later and Karen was ready to join the opening night party.

But first…

"It's so great to see you guys!" Karen's smile was wide as she hugged her parents and friends.

"The show was amazing!" "You were fantastic!" "I loved it!" jumbled together as they all talked over each other. Karen just hugged them all again.

"Come on, I want you to meet some people!" Karen said as she dragged them towards the exit.

A quick introduction to her ensemble friends later and they all made their way towards the restaurant that had been rented out for the party.

It was crowded and loud, and both her parents and friends looked utterly bewildered. Karen smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys. I promise we won't be here too long."

"Karen! You were marvelous as always," Jerry said as he came over with undoubtedly some very important people. Soon, a large crowd was gathered around her, and Karen lost track of her guests. Thankfully, Derek was able to rescue her, and she took a grateful sip of the champagne from the glass he handed her.

"Thanks. Have you seen my parents or my friends from Iowa anywhere?" she asked him, as she tried her best to see through the throngs of people dressed to the nines.

Just as he was about to reply, Jerry stepped up to the makeshift stage and tapped the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the reviews are in, and they loved the show!"

A loud cheer went around the packed restaurant. Smartphones were quickly pulled out, and soon everyone was engrossed in reading the critics' reviews. Karen was not immune, and she pulled out her iPhone and quickly went to Michael Riedel's column at the Post.

"You know you were fantastic," Derek said over her shoulder as she speed-read through his review. Karen gave Derek's hand a warm squeeze, and when she read Riedel's praise of her, Karen smiled brightly and gave Derek a relieved hug. "He said I was enchanting!"

Of course, the reviews weren't all glowing; the critics had also echoed Karen's earlier misgivings, with Riedel calling Doug's vision as "ham-fisted" and "caricaturish". But the cast and crew once again surrounded Karen, and another round of congratulations and hugs began.

By the time it was all over, Karen wasn't surprised to find that her parents and friends had decided to go back to her apartment. After reading the text from Amy, Karen politely excused herself and left. Derek, having seen her mood change, offered her a ride home.

"Is everything alright?"

Karen nodded. "They decided to go back to my apartment. It's been a long day, and they don't really know anyone in there."

"You have plans for tomorrow?"

Karen smiled slightly. "I was thinking of taking them for breakfast to Westway Diner before my parents have to fly back."

Derek grimaced. Give him SD26 or Pigalle's any day of the week.

Karen good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "Snob."

"It's called taste, darling."

Karen fondly kissed him. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Do you… want me to come by and meet them?" Derek hesitantly offered.

Karen stopped and turned back around. "Do you want to meet them?"

Derek didn't really want to, but felt like he should. "Shouldn't I?" he said, leaving it up to Karen.

"It's okay. I know you don't want to, and honestly, I don't want to put you through that. Maybe next time when it's just my parents or my friends, not when it's both of them at the same time."

Laughing at the expression of relief on Derek's face, Karen leaned forward and kissed him again, before finally getting out of the car.

* * *

Karen had wanted to go home once the show was over, but she found herself making her way to Derek's place instead.

"What's wrong?" he said after she stepped off the elevator and kissed him hello.

Karen sighed in exhaustion. "I don't know what to say to them," she confessed.

Derek's eyebrow rose. "I would imagine the usual things, no? The boring lives of their family and other mutual friends? What theater is really like?"

"We've talked about Marlena's new job, Amy's brother's surgery and Laura's amazing twins, Ben and Jake. We covered all the gossips and goings-on back home. And I don't know how to explain what working in Broadway is really like without coming off sounding vain or ungrateful, and I'm tired and don't want to deal with them asking me if I know any famous people!"

Karen looked taken aback at the rant that had just come out of her mouth. "God I'm such a bitch."

"No you're not. You're just exhausted."

Karen closed her eyes. "I am, but they came all this way to see me and I'm here with you, venting about them instead of appreciating the time they're taking out of their busy lives to be here."

Derek shifted so that she was leaning against him on the couch. "It's natural that they're curious about you; you're the most famous person they know and you lead a glamorous life. You've met movie stars and Broadway stars; you go to red carpet events and you sing to an enraptured audience almost every night. Of course they're nosy and want to know what it's all really like, if it really sounds and looks as great as they imagine it to be."

Karen sighed. "I just don't want to be questioned on every rumor and lie that's printed about me, especially not to my friends. That's not too much to ask for, is it? I mean, shouldn't they know me better than that?"

"Maybe, but you have drifted apart. Perhaps they think you've changed."

Karen let out a terse breath. "I have, I suppose. But that's normal. We've all grown up."

"You know Karen, it's okay to admit you've outgrown your friends and your old life. At some point you lose interest in their boring lives and yours appear more fantastical to them at every turn. They feel like they can't keep up with you, and jealousy and distance eventually become insurmountable problems."

"I don't want to lose them," she said vehemently.

"You already have," Derek said not unkindly. "Not completely, no, but once they leave, you'll again be too busy to do more than email them every now and then. They'll stop coming to see you on Broadway, too busy with their own lives, and you'll only see each other every couple of years. Theater is long and hard, and it can be a lonely place. But so worth it."

"I know," Karen said, her voice thick with tears.

Derek kissed her forehead. "Go home, enjoy the remainder of the weekend with your friends. Show them the city that you love, that's now your home, so that they can say years from now that they once got to see the Big Apple with Karen Cartwright."

Karen laughed brokenly, but nodded. She stared at Derek, and the words came out as easy as breathing. "I love you, you know."

Derek didn't look surprised or dismayed. In fact, Karen thought his eyes softened. "I love you too, darling."

Karen smiled and kissed him goodnight, before she headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all!

Sorry for the delay, but I was too frustrated with the show and so had to take some time to cool down. I just want to hit everyone on Smash! *Takes a deep breath* In any case, here's some lovely Derek/Karen to make up for the atrocity that happened on Saturday. Enjoy and tell me I'm not the only one suffering!

* * *

Karen let Jessica, Ana and Bobby drag her from her bed on her day off, mostly because she had yet to tell anyone that she and Derek had exchanged those three all-important words, and she really was dying to tell someone. Bobby – being the gossipy troublemaker that he was – she would have preferred to avoid telling, but she couldn't very well exclude him from the trip, and honestly, she missed seeing him every day.

That was the thing about working in Broadway – because of your hectic schedules, it was hard seeing people who weren't on the same show as you. At least Jessica and Ana were with her in _My Fair Lady_ – she didn't know what she would do without them. And it was a good thing too, because she desperately needed their advice.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Karen was a little worried, because she and Derek hadn't said those words again. Karen had been too afraid that Derek might take them back if she said them again, or that he might just have said them back because he felt like he had to. Of course, Derek wasn't the type to be forced into doing anything he didn't want to do, but she couldn't help worrying.

Karen hated feeling so insecure about it, because she'd never felt so insecure about the status of a relationship before. Even with Dev, even as they were drifting apart, she hadn't doubted he'd loved her. Of course, he'd cheated on her with Ivy so it wasn't exactly the best example, but… Or perhaps it was an apt one. Because despite knowing that Derek really cared about her – and professed to love her – Karen still held a sliver of doubt that he'd go back to his womanizing ways and leave her behind. Especially after the whole debacle with Dev, Karen was wary of being hurt again. And she felt all the worse, because Derek hadn't given her a reason to doubt his feelings for her. He was honest and caring and considerate, not to mention unbelievably good in bed, and their relationship was surprisingly good and easy and even flourishing. In fact, she was the one who had insisted on keeping their relationship as private as possible because she didn't want to be known as yet another leading lady Derek was sleeping with.

Karen just wished Derek would tell her he loved her again – and this time, say them first so that she could lay her unfounded fears to rest.

Of course, she should have known that telling her friends wouldn't help.

"How did he say it?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?" Karen looked at him warily, his tone sending alarm bells ringing through her.

Jessica hit Bobby upside the head, but it didn't change what he'd already said. Looking regretful and sorry, Jessica said, "Derek told Ivy he loved her, but it was very off-hand and he clearly didn't mean it, since he slept with Rebecca Duvall pretty much right after that." Looking at the dismayed expression on Karen's face, Jessica hurried to reassure Karen. "I'm sure he means it with you though!"

"He didn't say it off-hand, right?" Bobby added.

"Bobby!" Jessica chastised.

"No, but I said it first and I was pretty upset. What if he was just saying it back to make me feel better or something?" Karen worried her lip. Her fears now seemed to have some basis after all.

Jessica hissed at Bobby. "See what you did?"

"I wasn't trying to make you freak out!" Bobby exclaimed defensively. "I just didn't want you to get hurt in case you put more stock in it then he'd intended, like Ivy did."

"He hasn't said them again. That's a sign, right? I mean, I haven't said them to him either, but-"

Ana held up her hand. "Slow down. You're overthinking this."

"Ana's right. Just… get him to say the words again and then you'll know for sure."

Karen, Bobby and Ana shot Jessica identical looks of exasperation. "Exactly how do I make him say he loves me without him saying it off-hand after I do something nice for him, or as a response to my saying them?"

Jessica shrugged. "Maybe you should just ask him?"

Karen stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Jessica? You are being way too sensible."

Jessica gaped. "I can be sensible!"

"No," Karen teased, "That's Ana's job."

As Ana laughed, Jessica poked Karen in retaliation.

"Listen Karen, just talk to him about it. I haven't seen him with this Ivy so I can't say what they were like, but I've seen you two together, and if he's not crazy about you, he needs to switch careers because he has me completely fooled."

Jessica nodded. "Even when you weren't sleeping together, the Dark Lord was different with you than anyone else – even when you weren't Marilyn."

"What are you talking about? He yelled at me just as often as he yelled at you guys. It was only once I got the role of Marilyn that he was nicer, and he was like that with Rebecca too."

Bobby exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "Oh please. He stared at you all the time, singled you out, and practically coddled you in Boston."

Karen looked away. "He did not. And he was only trying to get the best possible performance out of me."

Jessica and Bobby exchanged exasperated glances. Before either could say anything, Ana broke in. "In any case, didn't you say Derek offered to be introduced to your parents as your boyfriend? You definitely don't put yourself through that if you're not serious. So you have nothing to worry about."

Bobby, now that his fun was over, looked peeved. "I thought we were going shopping?" he pointedly remarked.

"Oh look, 30% off!" Jessica said enthusiastically, and practically dragged Karen with her into the store.

Ana and Bobby eagerly followed.

* * *

"Ivy!" Tom greeted with a surprised – but not unhappy – smile when she knocked on his apartment door.

"Hey Tom! I'm sorry for just coming by without calling-"

"Nonsense. Come on in!"

Ivy's first surprise of the day was spotting Kyle Bishop in Tom's kitchen.

"Kyle, right?" she said with a polite smile.

Kyle's brows furrowed, before he smiled back just as politely once he recognized her. "Ivy, it's great to see you again."

"You too." Ivy looked at Tom and Kyle with slight confusion. "What brings you here?"

"Oh!" Tom said, smacking himself on the head. "Kyle is Julia's new assistant."

"Really? How's that working out?"

"Amazing," Kyle gushed. "She and Tom are absolutely brilliant, and I'm learning so much."

"By the way, I was sorry to hear about Jimmy – is he doing okay?"

Kyle's smile faded, but he gamely replied, "Yeah, he's doing well. Certainly better now that he's getting the help he needs."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ivy looked at Tom a touch awkwardly. "Uh Tom, I actually came because I wanted to talk to you. In private."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll just go see if Julia needs anything."

Once Kyle left, Tom looked at Ivy in askance.

"I was just wondering… Do you think I have any chance at all of getting the part of Scarlett O'Hara?"

Tom's eyes widened. "Uh…"

Ivy turned away. "I know, what was I thinking, right? I'm so sorry Tom, I shouldn't have even-"

"Ivy," Tom said soothingly as he put his hands on her arms and leaned back until he could look into her eyes. "I didn't mean you wouldn't be right for it."

Ivy's eyes brightened. "Then you think I might be?"

Tom inwardly called himself a coward, even as he said, "You are gorgeous and talented – who wouldn't want you?"

As Ivy squealed and hugged Tom, with Derek's "It's called a spine, Tom!" ringing in his ears, Tom forced himself to say, "We'll be holding auditions soon. Just be the Iviest Ivy you can be, and I'm sure Derek-"

"Tom!" came from the piano room, as Julia opened the door and said, "I think we need to look at the honeymoon scene again. It seems too…" Julia was searching for a word when she spotted the blonde. "Ivy!"

"Julia!" Ivy greeted. "I'm sorry, I'm in your way. I'll leave you two to your work!"

"Ivy-"

"I'll see you later, Tom!" she said as she headed for the door, ignoring Tom's call.

Once the door shut behind Ivy, Julia looked at Tom quizzically. "What was that all about?"

Tom groaned. "You don't want to know."

* * *

Derek was actually home for once in the afternoon rather than in meetings and rehearsals with Jerry and the _Bombshell _touring cast, and so he decided to take the opportunity to finally watch the documentary about the making of _Gone with the Wind_. A quick text to Karen later and Derek was engrossed in the documentary when his intercom rang.

Thinking it was Karen back sooner than expected from her shopping trip, Derek keyed in the code to allow her access to the front door and his private elevator. Derek wondered as he waited for Karen whether she had bought any lingerie, and whether she'd agree to put on a show for him.

So pleasantly occupied was he in his thoughts, that it hadn't occurred to him that it might not be Karen at all.

"Did you have a successful shopping trip, darling?" he called out as he made his way towards the elevator when it chimed, announcing its arrival. "Buy anything silky and red?"

"Uh, Derek?"

Derek stopped in his tracks when he noticed it wasn't Karen but rather Ivy standing in front of him.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?"

Ivy flushed in embarrassment, completely thrown off her game. It was clear Derek was expecting company of the female persuasion, and she didn't need three guesses to figure out whom. Clearly, despite Karen's protests to the contrary, the tabloids did have it right after all.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but I need an honest opinion," Ivy still said, because although her hopes were temporarily dashed, she did respect Derek as a director. Out of everyone she knew, he was the most likely to be brutally honest with her, and Ivy needed that. As much as she loved Tom, he'd never want to break her heart if he could help it. His reaction to her had as much told her he didn't think she was right for the part, but what she wanted to hear was how she _could_ be right for it. If she could convince Derek, Ivy knew she'd be set.

Derek nodded. "Alright then, come on in." He turned off the television and sat down on the couch, before gesturing Ivy to do the same. "What do you need?"

Ivy got straight to the point. "I know you're directing Tom and Julia's _Gone with the Wind_ musical, and I need you to tell me, honestly, if I have any chance of getting the role of Scarlett O'Hara."

"No."

Ivy bit her lip. "Well, I did tell you to be honest; I can't fault you for that." Ivy tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Is there anything I could do to improve my chances, to convince you that I could be right for the part?"

Derek sighed and leaned forward. "Ivy, it's not a matter of you singing or dancing better."

"You don't see me as Scarlett, like you couldn't see me as Marilyn." Ivy was proud her words didn't come out sounding bitter.

Derek's said somewhat gently, "You're a great actress, but in order to put on a successful _Gone with the Wind _musical, we need a Vivien Leigh. A completely different approach might sound good on paper, but we'd be crucified before we even start a workshop if we fundamentally change it, you know that. The film version is too ingrained in everyone's minds to be otherwise."

Ivy nodded slowly in resignation. "I get it."

Thankfully for Ivy, before things could get rather awkward, Derek's intercom rang again, giving her a handy exit. She stood up. "I should go. Thank you, Derek. Really."

As Ivy left Derek's apartment, rather than feeling sorry for herself, she steeled her resolve. Perhaps Derek and Tom just couldn't see her as Scarlett because she didn't look the part. Dyed hair – or better yet, a wig – and an impressive performance might just make them change their minds. Besides, even if she couldn't play Scarlett, there was still Melanie Hamilton. A great supporting role in an iconic musical written by Houston and Levitt and directed by Derek Wills could only be the very stepping-stone her career needed.

Ivy determinedly strode down the sidewalk. It wasn't over yet.

* * *

When word came from Julia that she and Tom were finally finished with their draft, Derek insisted he look at it first before it went to Eileen. After all, as the director, he'd be the one who'd have to sell a possible four-hour musical to Eileen, not to mention to the potential investors. He needed to know that not a song, not a single scene could be pulled from the entire length of the book first before he could get completely behind it.

So, despite Tom's grumblings, Kyle came over to Derek's apartment with the book, and Derek – along with Karen, who was just as eager – took their first glimpse of Houston and Levitt's _Gone with the Wind_ musical.

The songs, as expected, were a marvel. Karen couldn't stop singing _Green Cotton Fields of Home_, a lovely ballad that touched her as much as _Never Give All the Heart _had. Derek, of course, made a ton of notes, his head already overflowing with ideas. There was no doubt in his mind that this was going to be as big of a hit as _Bombshell_.

By the time he finished jotting down the first rush of thoughts and ideas he'd had, it was almost 4 in the morning. Derek of course didn't care; he went ahead and called Tom anyway.

"Well?" Tom said as soon as he picked up the phone, wide awake and alert – he'd clearly been awake all night.

"It undoubtedly needs more work, but most of the book is good. We can change those as we go into workshop. I'll schedule a meeting with Eileen for later today."

He continued, speaking over Kyle's cheering and Julia's relieved words to Tom. "You and Julia did another marvelous job, Tom. Congratulations."

With that, he hung up and went upstairs to his bedroom to join Karen in bed.

"Derek?" Karen muttered sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

She shifted over until Derek could wrap his arms around her. "I set the alarm really early," she warned him.

"I know, it's okay. Sleep," Derek just replied.

And they slept.

* * *

Eileen, as expected, didn't take the news well. Her assistant had barely closed the door behind Derek before she began.

"Four hours, Derek?" she said sharply. "Four hours? You must be joking!"

Derek calmly sat down. "Is there a problem?"

Eileen looked at Derek with an incredulous expression on her face. "A problem? Derek, this isn't a problem, it's a disaster!"

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Eileen, you are blowing this way out of proportion."

"Oh am I?"

Derek gestured at the book on the table in front of him. "Yes. A four hour musical is long, I agree, but if it's good – which this is – they won't care."

"It's four hours, Derek!"

Derek resisted rolling his eyes. "Eileen, this is not a musical for five year olds, for God's sake. People can and will sit in their seats for two hours at a time."

"I'm not stupid, Derek, so stop patronizing me. You know what I'm talking about! People have lives and work – they can't stay out very late during the week, and they can't make it to the theater in time for a 6 o'clock show after work!"

"The times were merely a suggestion, Eileen – we can always change them. Do two shows a day on weekends, and spread the other four however you want during the week."

"It needs to be shorter."

Derek didn't budge. "No."

"You're perfectly happy with the book as it is?" Eileen asked skeptically.

"Of course not, but even with the changes, the overall running time won't change much, if at all."

Eileen sighed. "You really think this will work?"

Derek smirked. "I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

"This would be an awful time to start then, wouldn't it?" Eileen pointedly remarked, before giving in. "I've scheduled a meeting tomorrow for a full read-through. We can discuss the logistics and changes then."

Derek stood up, but paused on his way out the door. "We're going to need a really great actress for Scarlett."

"I've already got a list even you'll like, Derek," Eileen said with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

Derek massaged his head. Beside him, Eileen was frowning, and both Tom and Julia were sitting back in their seats, only exchanging frustrated looks with each other every few seconds or so. Of them all, only Kyle still seemed excited, his eyes eagerly drinking in every actress who came in for the open call auditions.

Surprising them all, the next actress auditioning was Ivy in a dark wig. Derek really hadn't expected her to audition, not after she came over and sought his advice. He frowned. He hated wasting his time. Even though she tried, Ivy didn't have the look to pull off being Scarlett, and from Tom's expression, even he thought so too.

Of course, Derek couldn't just dismiss her – damn Actors Equity Association – and so he sat back in his seat and let her audition.

Naturally, Ivy sang wonderfully. It had never been her voice that was the issue, and it still wasn't. But Derek knew she wasn't the one.

"Thank you, Ivy!" Derek called out, interrupting her before she could go into the chorus.

Derek saw Tom smiling at her, and rolled his eyes. Honestly.

As the next actress – an admittedly good-looking redhead – came in, Derek asked the casting director, "How may more have we got?"

"Perhaps a break would be a good idea after this one," she suggested as she looked down at the long list of names that still remained.

Derek sighed before looking at the redhead. As he nodded for her to go ahead, the familiar intro to Christina Aguilera's _Beautiful _began. Unfortunately for her, her rendition was nowhere as good as Karen's had been. Derek couldn't help but make the comparison, and find the girl – Marie – lacking. From the very first note Karen had sung, she had captured his attention. The entire room had been enchanted by her performance – even Tom, despite his unrelenting cheerleading for Ivy. This Marie also looked hot, but she didn't sound nearly as good, and she lacked that indefinable _something_ that all great performers had.

Derek held up his hand before she could finish the chorus.

"Thank you!"

As she left, looking devastated, everyone turned towards him. "What?" he asked sharply, his deteriorating mood making him even more short-tempered than usual.

"She was the best one we've heard so far!" Tom pointed out.

"I've heard better," Derek retorted.

"Derek-" Eileen started.

"No. Now, you told me you had a list of names that even I would be happy with. Let's see it then."

Tom and Julia eagerly leaned forward as Eileen handed over the list. "No, no, no, no, no, no," began Derek.

"What?" Julia was scandalized. "Anne Hathaway would be amazing!"

"You must be joking!" Derek snapped. "Anne? For Scarlett O'Hara?"

"What about Anna Faris or Anna Paquin?"

"Too old and too ugly."

"Anna Paquin is gorgeous!" Julia protested.

"Besides, Scarlett's not supposed to be conventionally beautiful," Eileen pointed out.

"But Vivien Leigh was, and she also had a very distinctive presence. None of these actresses have it."

Tom threw up his hands at Derek's declaration. "Then let's hope this open call goes well," he snarked, knowing very well Derek wouldn't like any of them either.

Tom wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Well, there were some very talented girls-" Eileen began once the last actress who'd auditioned left after Derek stopped her from even finishing the first line of her song.

"But none that were right for Scarlett," Derek declared, not mincing his words.

"Ivy was pretty good," Tom put in rather half-heartedly.

Derek shot an incredulous look at the composer. "Tell me you're joking."

"What? She was!"

"Ivy Lynn as Scarlett O'Hara? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Wasn't Ivy good, Julia?" Tom asked his partner, more because he wanted someone to help him challenge Derek than because he really believed in what he was saying.

Julia shook her head. "Sorry Tom, I have to go with Derek on this one. Ivy is great, but not for this."

"Thank you! Finally, a voice of reason!"

"Enough!" Eileen said sharply, bringing order to the chaos. "Derek, Marie was promising-"

"No. This girl is even lighter than Karen had been when she first auditioned for _Bombshell_!"

"And look how well it turned out!" Julia argued.

Derek scoffed. "Karen felt like Marilyn from the get-go. The only thing that prevented us from choosing her was her inexperience. This girl? She not only doesn't sing nearly as well, but she clearly does not even represent a fraction of the essence of Scarlett O'Hara. She's not our star."

"Then you'll just have to select someone from here," Eileen retorted as she pushed the list of actresses she'd put together towards Derek.

Derek sighed in resignation and frustration. "Fine. But they're all auditioning. Call me once you've got it all arranged."

With that, Derek stormed out of Eileen's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all!

Sorry it took so long - between RL and the Ivy/Derek and Karen/Jimmy, my muse disappeared for awhile. But with Ivy and Derek and Karen and Jimmy seemingly over, I have hope once again, however miniscule! Let's hope the show finally gets things right and gives us the Derek/Karen they've been dangling for ages! Oh! There's an E! online poll, Save One Show - please vote for Smash if you want Smash to possibly get another season! They've saved other shows in the past, so let's work it so there'll be a season 3 of Smash!

* * *

"How are the auditions going?" Karen asked Derek as they made their way to Pigalle's for lunch.

"Dreadfully. None of the actresses are right for Scarlett, and Eileen, Tom and Julia are just kidding themselves if they think that after holding enough callbacks, somehow someone will just pop out and stun us all. We either have our Scarlett or we don't, and right now, we definitely don't have our star."

Karen looked at Derek with sympathy. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

Derek shook his head. "Let's talk about more pleasant things, shall we?"

Squeezing Derek's arm comfortingly, Karen said after a beat, "So the Tony's are coming up."

"As they do every year, yes," Derek teased.

"Shush you! Anyway, wanna be my date?"

Derek stopped walking. Realizing Karen meant more than just showing up together – which they did at the last year's Tony Awards – he turned towards her. "Are you sure?"

Karen nodded. "My parents will come visit if I'm nominated, and I don't want to hide you."

Derek looked at her intently. "Is that the only reason you want to do this?"

Karen furrowed her brows. "No, of course not. I mean, I want you to meet them, properly I mean, but… Do you not want to?"

"Nobody wants to meet the parents, darling, but it's important to you so obviously I will. I just want to make sure you're certain about this. So far, the only people who know we're together are a few of your friends; everyone suspects but they don't have proof. If we do this, they will, and it'll be an entirely different beast."

Karen looked a little annoyed as she replied, "I know that. I was the one who suggested we keep our relationship as private as possible."

Derek held back a sigh. "That's not-" Derek trailed off before taking a deep breath. "I love you, and I-"

Karen stopped him. "Say it again."

"What?" Derek said with some confusion, having been completely derailed from his intended conversation.

"Say it again," Karen said softly, gazing at him with so much love and affection that Derek felt himself quite unequal to it all. Drowning in her luminous eyes, the world could end at that moment and Derek wouldn't have even noticed.

He smiled at her fondly. "I love you."

A beatific smile appeared on Karen's face. "I love you too."

"I wanted to make sure-"

"I wasn't sure if you-"

They both said at the same time after staring rather goofily at each other, before breaking out into laughter.

Somehow, they managed to start walking again.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, because you hadn't said you loved me again," Karen began. "I thought maybe you were just saying it back because I'd been upset."

Derek laughed at himself. "I was afraid you'd only said them because you were upset and I had just comforted you."

Karen smiled. "What a pair we make, huh?"

Derek stopped again, and stared seriously at her. "I've never really loved someone as much as I do you. I've never meant the words before the way I meant them when I said them to you."

Karen had nothing to say to that except to kiss him with everything she had.

* * *

Derek threw back another finger of scotch. His great mood from earlier had long been shot dead, what with Eileen, Tom and Julia driving him mad, not to mention making him waste excellent alcohol by forcing him to chug it like it was water. He'd say something about that too if it would help. Hell, he might just yell about it anyway.

"They're doing us a great favor," Julia reiterated again.

Derek forced himself to not roll his eyes or make a scathing comment. He didn't feel up to gearing up for round whatever, not when he felt so exhausted. He – and everyone else for that matter – were well aware the actresses that had agreed to audition were being very good sports about it all. Considering there were genuine Hollywood A-list among them, they could have simply declined to audition, thinking the whole thing below them – after all, some of these stars were used to having people beg them to be in their films. In fact, some of them did decline to audition, which made the ones who had taken the time to come to New York and actually go through the process all the more amazing. But it still didn't change the fact that none of them were quite right for Scarlett O'Hara. And they all knew it.

"We don't just cast someone because they do us a favor," Derek bit out.

Tom put down his glass of wine. "What about Rachel Emerson?"

"She was great," Eileen said, before adding, "What about Marie?"

"Who?" Derek asked, wondering if she was another actress that Eileen wanted them to look at.

"That Casey girl that auditioned at the open call?"

Derek groaned. "Not this again."

"Yes Derek, this again," Eileen said pithily.

He put down his glass rather forcefully and turned to face them. "Look, you can't just cast a complete neophyte and hope that she'll turn out to be another Karen Cartwright, especially when she's nowhere as good! It might make a great story for the Times, but we're not in the business of making great stories for newspapers, for God's sake."

"Then we go with Rachel," Eileen concluded. "She's an amazing actress, a good singer, and her name alone will bring in plenty of investors."

Derek frowned. He wasn't sure if he liked Rachel as Scarlett any better. She was more experienced than Marie, certainly, but she didn't fit as Scarlett either. Still, it was just a workshop – things were by no means set in stone. He could only hope a better option came along.

For not the first time, Derek wished Karen were available to play Scarlett. Now she would have made a fantastic Scarlet O'Hara.

"Fine. Now, what about Rhett?"

"I have a call out to Simon."

"You really do want to have a _Bombshell_ reunion, don't you Eileen?" Derek said with a raised brow.

"You don't think he's too… pretty boy?" Tom remarked.

"I hate to say it, because Tom was willing to offer Ivy the role of Scarlett-"

"I just said she'd do a good job!" he protested. "Which she would!"

Derek continued as though Tom hadn't said anything, "-But he's right. Simon's not right for this."

"We need someone more rugged," Julia suggested. "Someone raw…"

"James Francis is available," Derek said after reading the email he'd just received from Bernard Telsey.

Eileen, Julia and Tom exchanged thoughtful and excited looks.

"So that's a yes, then?"

"It's all coming together very nicely," Eileen said with a smile.

Derek wished he could be as enthusiastic.

* * *

Kyle hurriedly made his way to jail where Jimmy was being held until his hearing. He wished he was visiting just to see Jimmy, but unfortunately he was bringing some not so good news. Besides, it wasn't exactly like he and Jimmy were on good terms – Kyle was still upset with him, and Jimmy's attitude wasn't getting any better while sitting in jail.

Jimmy looked awful, pale and unkempt. Kyle almost felt sorry for him, until he snapped out of it and reminded himself that none of this was his fault. He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, they were only in this boat because of Jimmy.

"You look awful," he said.

"Thanks," Jimmy scornfully replied. "Why are you here?"

"It's out," Kyle said, ignoring Jimmy's belligerent attitude. "The whole thing – Adam, the fact that your name isn't Jimmy Collins – it's all out."

Jimmy didn't look surprised. "Took them long enough."

Kyle frowned. "We're not exactly famous enough for them to be interested."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Well, it's out. We knew it would happen sooner or later." It had in fact been one of the first things they'd realized when the cops couldn't find the existence of a "Jimmy Collins" that bore Jimmy's description anywhere.

"I'm going to do an interview explaining-"

"No!" Jimmy spat.

"We don't have a choice, Jimmy, not if we want to continue with _Hit List_ once you're out."

"Who says I want to?"

Kyle was stunned. "What?"

Jimmy didn't look at Kyle. "That's not what I meant," Jimmy at last replied. "I'm just saying, maybe it's cursed or something."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would've done if Jimmy said he was done with it all. "It doesn't matter. Even if we do something different, this isn't going to go away. We need to get it settled now so we don't get hit with any nasty surprises in the future."

"Derek tell you that?"

Kyle took a moment to reply so he didn't automatically snap back at Jimmy's tone. "No, he doesn't know about this yet. Tom Levitt gave me the advice, and it's a good one."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at Kyle's defensiveness, but snorted. "Whatever. Do what you want. You always do."

Kyle clenched his fists. It was times like these when he wondered why exactly he was in love with such an asshole. He shook his head and stood up. He wasn't about to get into it right now, not when he still had errands to run for Julia.

"You should work on your attitude more while you're sitting in your cell because it's clearly lacking. Good luck with your trial, hope it all works out." With that, Kyle stormed out and didn't look back.

* * *

Karen was at SD26 with Jessica when she spotted someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Joy!" Karen said with surprise, before happily hugging her friend.

"Karen! It's so good to see you!"

"You too! How have you been?" Karen asked once Joy exchanged eager hugs with Jessica.

"Oh you know, this and that. I've actually auditioned for _Gone with the Wind_. I tried out for Suellen. It's not much, but-"

Karen shook her head. "Don't sell yourself so short. I've read Tom and Julia's book – Suellen's a good part and you'll be amazing."

Joy looked surprised at that. "Aren't you still doing _My Fair Lady_?"

Karen was a little flustered. She didn't know what to say, really. She and Derek weren't hiding their relationship anymore, but Karen still wasn't used to talking about her personal life. She decided to go with the safe answer. "I am. But I'm still friends with Tom and Julia, and Derek's directing _Gone with the Wind_."

Jessica thankfully decided to change the subject. "Oh, so Rachel Emerson is Scarlett O'Hara, huh? Yet another stunt casting! As though there aren't enough of them, right?"

"She's a great actress," Karen defended. "I loved her in _The Plains_. And she can sing!"

Joy nodded in agreement. "And at least it's not that Casey girl."

Karen cocked her head. "Who's Casey?"

Joy rolled her eyes. "Marie Casey. I talked to her a little bit during the open call. She tried out for Scarlett, can you believe it? She'd never even been in a Broadway show before, not even in the ensemble."

"Talk about green!" Jessica said with a laugh.

"Hey, so was I!" Karen protested.

"Trust me, she was lighter than you, and besides, you didn't get Marilyn right away – you had to work for it."

"Was she good, at least?" Jessica asked.

"She was okay," Joy reluctantly admitted. "She looks more like Scarlett than Rachel, but that's not hard to do."

"Oh come on, that's not fair."

"Karen's right. Besides, whatever deficiencies Rachel has, as long as her performance is good, you'll still make it to Broadway."

"Guess so," Joy sighed. "So when are you done with _My Fair Lady_?"

Karen shrugged. "Whenever Bryn's well enough to come back. Her surgery was a success, and her recovery time is anywhere between a few more weeks to maybe months, so who knows?"

"Well," Joy said slyly, "Here's to Bryn getting better fast enough so you can come join us on _Gone with the Wind_."

Karen blushed.

They had just gotten another round of drinks when Ana hurried towards them. "Did you guys read this?"

Jessica leaned forward. "Read what?"

"It's all over the blogs. Apparently Jimmy Collins isn't Jimmy Collins."

"What?" Karen said with shock, before hurriedly digging for her phone.

It almost read like a movie, Karen thought: A tragic family death, homelessness, life of crime and then finally breaking free with the help of a great friend, only to find himself caught in a bind later and doing the wrong thing to break free again. She felt bad for Jimmy yet proud too, because despite the mistakes he'd made he had been – and still was – willing to change.

Karen called Kyle but he didn't answer, so she left a message supporting him.

"Hey Kyle, it's Karen. Listen, I just heard; if you need anything, let me know, okay? Jimmy too. You're both amazing. Call me back when you can."

Jessica raised up her glass. "Here's to the boys, I guess!"

"To the boys!" they chorused as they clinked their glasses together.


End file.
